


Its Only Hate When It’s Convenient

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of OTPS [5]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Food Porn, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pit is a player, Sexual Tension, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always at odds with each other. Pit was an angel captain who could not afford to care for a demon. Virtue was a Mothman under Ares whom Palutena saw as a rival. Despite everything being against them, the two had shared many moments that could only be considered heartwarming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Only Hate When It’s Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> And now we got Pit/Virtue (OC) that shows up a lot. This is more of a clarification of their complicated relationship than anything else. Enjoy!

**Human**

Virtue always insisted he was a human. Many demons accepted that as well as some angels. Pit refused to address Virtue as a human and called him what he is instead of what he wanted to be called by. Pit knew Virtue was a human in the past turned demon due to the Golden Land's interference, but being a Mothman wasn't too bad if the witch hunter had wings he could use to get around.

**Scarf**

Like many other demons in the Netherworld, Virtue had a burgundy colored scarf wrapped around him. Most demons used it for a fashion trend, but Virtue liked it because he was usually freezing. Pit enjoyed tugging on the scarf when they exchanged kisses. This greatly annoyed Virtue who feared being strangled by the scarf he adored so much. Pit had reminded him he wasn't that cruel to use a scarf as a murder weapon.

**Buzz**

Pit never cared for insects especially when they were buzzing around him and trying to land on his food. The brunette also had a problem mixing insect up with incest therefore he never wanted to talk about them. As a Mothman, Virtue had always been obsessed with bugs and went into extreme detail when Pit couldn't care less. Pit just nodded his head acting interested as Virtue went on these happy rants.

**Nets**

No matter how many times Virtue denied being a Mothman, he was still subjected to the same fear as other insects. Virtue hated spiders and birds for example due to being a natural prey to them. He could handle them just find in combat though. Being caught in a bug net was enough for him to freeze and scream for help. The one time Pit witnessed the awkward pose he was in when caught by the sticky net was a moment he didn't want to remember.

**Rivalry**

Palutena and Ares had one of the most immature rivalries amongst the Gods that were mostly demonstrated during human wars. Ares insisted on brute force while Palutena played it safe resulting in wisdom triumphing over power.

Pit and Virtue mimicked an identical rivalry that the divine beings they served had with the major difference was that when all was said and done, the two probably weren't as venomous to each other alone as Palutena and Ares were.

**Chain**

Virtue wanted to be a hero to Pit after looking up to the white angel all of these years. After hearing that Pit had been captured by the Minotaur Steel, he foolishly thought he could take on an entire army of bulls that had no problem mowing down their enemies. Virtue was defeated with little effort and thrown into the same cell as the broken angel was in. Virtue recalled how soulless Pit was when held in captivity that he hated himself for crying at his failure and having Pit comfort him instead of the other way around.

Pit never held it against him in the current time, but Virtue felt that he needed to get stronger to be able to make it up to the white angel in the future.

**Fake**

Virtue considered Pit a hypocrite, but this was a common interpretation that Virtue had for all angels. They claim to be pure, but they give into their desires easily when they aren't preaching to humans. Pit was one of the thirstiest angels he had ever met. It was obvious in his eyes and obvious in his actions. It was why at the end of a long day, Pit had no problem pulling down Virtue's pants and sucking on his large cock underneath doing all in his power to take the whole cock into his mouth.

**Birthday**

Virtue never wanted to celebrate his birthday because it was the same day he had died as a human. He preferred if people didn't know, but when someone told him his birthday and people started avoiding him, he didn't take it well. This was made worse by Julius' bullying.

"Nobody would miss you if you disappeared on the day of your birthday."

This actually brought Virtue to tears when he rushed back to Pit who reassured him that he was needed amongst the witch hunters.

**First**

Virtue was always one of the first to be slain by the Great Evil. Witch Hunters were trained to stop anything from the Golden Land spiraling out of control and the Great Evil was one of them. Every timeline, it was always the same and Pit could never stop crying whenever he heard how the Great Evil tore off the golden wings that allowed Virtue to fly wherever he wanted to go and how he looked like a butterfly that was swatted like the smaller ones.

**Teamwork**

If the situation called for it, Pit and Virtue had each other's back. The witch hunter wanted to get stronger for many reasons but the main one was to support Pit in whatever way he could. Pit would never admit how Virtue's big wings proved beneficial especially when he could blow his opponents away and could be used to carry him and Pit through the air while Pit annihilated his enemies.

**Duty**

Virtue had always called Pit a slave to the Goddess of Light. Pit had always felt obligated to serve Palutena after she had saved his life. Virtue had nowhere to go after Prism swore to kill him should he attempt to return to the Golden Land again. Ares may have taken in him, but Virtue felt no connection to Ares like Pit did therefore he had no reason to feel bad of disobeying orders if he felt the God of War was being unreasonable.

**Migration**

Pit had begged Lady Palutena to bestow him the Power of Flight temporary while not eavesdropping on his conversation with Virtue. She was weary of the Mothman but gave into Pit's demand.

What Virtue wanted to do with Pit was completely innocent. All he wanted to show Pit were the butterflies flying south for the winter. These were special butterflies that were given special resistance to go from a cold Netherworld to a warm Netherworld by Prism's magic. As a result, the entire galaxy was lit with orange wings that glowed like shooting stars.

"Aren't the butterflies beautiful?" Virtue asked in a rather giddy tone.

"Y-Yeah…"

Pit honestly wasn't expecting this…even though it was the witch hunter obsessed with bugs. He was more surprised that he allowed Virtue to hold his hand while they watched. His wings would give up on him, but thankfully there was a large tree where the two would be able to sit on the branch and watch the migration all night.

**Partner**

It was ironic how Pit and Virtue were always at each other's throat when they encountered each other yet Dark Pit and Jingle got along just fine. They would let Pit and Virtue duke it out while Jingle would tell the funniest jokes (at her expense) to the dark angel.

"We get along so fine. Why can't Pitstain and the Mothman get along?" Dark Pit had to ask her after another joke.

"They can't be fucking honest to themselves." Jingle said simply. "That's how they roll."

**Damsel**

Pit always hated Julius. He considered him a hypocrite amongst hypocrites being an angel who was a witch hunter using his position to steal from others for his own greed. He said it was all for Xavia, but Pit just wanted to expose him for the despicable pirate he was. Julius taking advantage of Virtue's trust, beating him to a pulp, tying him up and gagging him with the words  **TRAITOR** on the duct tape was enough for Pit to demand a duel with the pirate captain.

"I will not lose to scum like you!"

**Lust**

Pit avoided Virtue like the plague during mating season for insects. Because there were millions of bugs trying to find a mate, it was best to stay in your homes until they were finished in the area. Virtue had self-restraint compared to other Mothman, but due to his infatuation with Pit, he couldn't resist snuggling against him and using all of his bug features to get Pit to stay where he was.

Pit sighed wondering why Virtue would even bother trying to mate with him. Because Prism has yet to figure out how male pregnancy worked, Virtue would fail to reproduce every year…and that was a good thing.

"Ahhh, Virtue, stop moving so fast…I'm already…"

The witch hunter didn't want to hear him when he was in the heat. His voice was noticeably high pitch in comparison to his rather masculine voice that attempted to remain calm in all situations. Pit found it a little adorable how sometimes, he let out a noise that sounded like he was buzzing and at random moments while riding him, his wings would magically show up and flap quickly as if demonstrating more that Virtue was enjoying what Pit was doing to him.

Pit continued to hold Virtue's arms down while the brunette continued to move his hips. If the light angel didn't have the endurance, he would have been fried a long time ago. This was like the fifth time he climaxed inside of the younger male but Virtue showed no signs of exhaustion. The angel captain pulled out of Virtue causing him to whine about the loss of heat. He ended up lying on his back with his legs spread out and his fingers stretching his hole filled to the brim.

"Pit…keep going…please!"

His lustful eyes were too much for Pit. If Virtue was a woman, they would have made powerful babies a long time ago.

**Height**

Even though it was established that Pit was older than Virtue, Virtue was still taller than Pit. The centuries spent apart from each other allowed the Mothman to grow into a fine young lad while Pit was still stuck looking like a child. He growled whenever Virtue patted him on the head to remind the angel captain that the probability of getting any taller was unlikely. Seeing how short Daedalus turned out to be, Pit was going to be stuck brushing his spiky hair against Virtue's lips at best.

**Grief**

When Pit learned that Ark was killed during a werewolf's rampage through his town, the young angel wanted to find his soul and take it to heaven. There was nothing left of his best friend and the angel could only go back to his broken home slowly thinking that he had lost one of his first friends in this fight against the Great Evil. The little angel was unaware that golden butterflies had popped up around the dead body of his friend and was taken to the Golden Land where the Endless Sorcerer would revive him.

**Hypocrisy**

Pit was always a hypocrite when it came to sex. In general angels were liars when they said they did not desire sex. There were so many laws concerning sex that it was just such a power grab at controlling who was able to sleep with who and where. Virtue's main focus came from Pit again who told Virtue to stop being so horny while sleeping with everyone else. At the very least, Virtue could say that Pit had some restraint when it came to his young fiancé.

**Truth**

"Virtue is in love with you Pit, and wants you to fill him up like a dirty whore."

Another battle between Virtue and Jingle who decided to merge into Truth Finder…all to give the Celestial Pirates time to escape before Pit could stop them from stealing from others again. Pit was so angry with Virtue for defending Julius' actions that he had no problem having a shouting match with his alter ego. When the alluring figure stopped and whispered those words in his ears, Pit his face turn red as he pushed her away.

"You're nothing but a fibber…"

**Monster**

Virtue hated his monster form more than anything. He was handsome in his humanized form, so he felt like he could blend in. His monster form didn't even look like a graceful moth. It looked like a demonic experiment combining some fury beast with moth wings. His monster form had caused everyone to flee in terror and avoid him afterwards. It was a miracle that Pit still treated him the same despite being shown this form the first time.

**Hot Spring**

Pit was always obsessed with hot springs. Virtue swore he got it from his father but Pit would deny it in some shape or form. He always told everyone to remove their pants before going into the hot springs to relax. The light angel seemed to ignore that everyone was naked as a result and probably was one of the few times he didn't have dirty thoughts.

Yet when Virtue had stripped naked, Pit would force his head into the water to hide the blush threatening to spread over his face at his amazing abs.

**Admiration**

Virtue wished he could participate in Smash. There were so many strong fighters that he wanted to test his strength against the best of the best. Whenever Pit came on screen ready to fight his opponent, Virtue always shivered in participation. The fire in Pit's eyes was too much for the witch hunter and he only wanted Pit to give him that look.

**Ice-Cream**

Virtue has compared Pit to a dog more than any other animal. Viridi had called him a buzzard and Palutena had insisted he was a penguin, but Virtue felt like dog best suited him. Pit ate questionable content off the floor for "health restoration" and enjoyed taking someone's cock in doggy style. Virtue was always assumed when he offered to drip ice cream on his dick so Pit would lick it off of him instead of the floor. Pit always dashed off as a response.

**Gender**

"Pit, am I a freak?"

Pit turned to his rival confused. "What? Where did that come from? If it's about you being a demon then-"

"No…it's about me now…when I turn into Truth Finder…" He murmured as he looked down at his body and scowled. "I haven't been able to turn back at all…I can't hear Jingle's voice or sense her presence inside of me. I am in absolute control and I hate it!"

Pit knew why Virtue hated remaining in Truth Finder's form. She was so adamant about telling Pit the truth about the witch hunter that she often said things Virtue wanted to remain hidden in his heart. Pit sighs thinking that appearance wise, it's no big deal for Virtue to have both male and female genitals. Then again, Virtue had always been uncomfortable when he was Truth Finder therefore he stuck being separated from Jingle. His insecurities were the reason he and Jingle couldn't separate in the first place.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter what is underneath your clothes. I have put up with you for so long that I like you for who you are." Pit said simply. "There's no reason to get all emotional over your gender issues."

"Not like you have any problems with that…"

"Virtue, its fine! Just have more confidence in yourself! As long as I accept you, that's all that matters, right?"

It did matter if everyone accepted Virtue. He was the strongest witch hunter in the universe but to tap into more of his powers, he needed Jingle to fuse with and now he didn't want slurs to be thrown his way after constantly using these same insults against Valerie.

"…You're right…"

**Fate**

The red string of fate was not kind to Virtue due to the sin he committed in the past. Now he will never experience love. At times, Virtue had demonstrated crushes on other demons, but he could only love Pit. That was denied though because Pit and Laharl were bound together for eternity whether they liked it or not while Virtue was doomed to be one of the first victims against the Great Evil. Sighing in defeat at his fate he couldn't escape, Virtue prepared to be the first numbered victim against the Great Evil again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3219 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Virtue’s original name as a human was Ark. He was killed by a certain werewolf during the 2000 year war and then saved by Cube thus being turned into a Mothman. Virtue’s Golden Land motif stems from that. Pit didn’t realize that Virtue was still alive until many years after the 2000 year war. In fact, you could say that during Pit’s captivity under Steel allowed him to meet up with Virtue again.
> 
> 2\. Pit’s captivity is probably the only backstory you’ll get for a while but his fear of Steel does come from constantly being tortured from him. There will be a story that goes into extreme detail of Pit’s backstory, but it’s not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> 3\. Julius if you look at my profile works under Pit yet Pit does not trust him at all specifically because he’s a triple agent. In this scenario, Julius is willing to throw Virtue under the bus to save his own skin and Pit cannot stand that injustice.
> 
> 4\. Mating season is serious business for bug demons. Pit is probably lucky that Virtue claims him every year even though Virtue can’t have babies with him.
> 
> 5\. Virtue has this special power that is identical to Prism’s Furniture. All three of Prism’s Furniture combines into Prism’s main weapon. Virtue can merge with someone he puts absolute trust in and merge into one person. Virtue and Jingle combine create a Hermaphrodite named Truth Finder that takes a lot of Jingle’s physical features such as her female genitals and antennas but keeps Virtue’s appearance to just appear as a gender bender version of him. Unfortunately, Truth Finder as her name suggests is all about telling the truth and forcing the truth out of everyone and anyone whether it’s a forced confession or not. Truth Finder is obsessed with Pit as a result taking Virtue’s crush on Pit and amplifying the desire to get in bed with Pit. Her mouth is very dirty as a result.


End file.
